The Present
by Ailendolin
Summary: Arthur comes back from peace negotiations with a neighbouring kingdom and has a present for Merlin – a slightly unusual, fluffy one. Merlin/Arthur gen or pre-slash.


**Title:** The Present

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Arthur comes back from peace negotiations with a neighbouring kingdom and has a present for Merlin – a slightly unusual, fluffy one. Merlin/Arthur gen or pre-slash.

**Word count:** 1415

**Spoilers:** Let's just say for both series 1 and 2 to be on the safe side.  
**  
Author's Notes: **This story is dedicated to my friend Steffi who gave me the prompt for it. Thanks for keeping me entertained in the rainy town of Messel :)

**The Present**

The clatter of hooves on cobblestone made Merlin look up from his work. He had been cleaning Gaius' quarters for the last half hour while his mentor was visiting patients in the town. The last week had been almost entirely boring, filled only with cleaning duties and studying. Arthur had been ordered by Uther to represent Camelot in a meeting with a neighboring kingdom to ensure the peace between them and Merlin had not been allowed to accompany him. The prince was expected back today, and even though Merlin would never openly admit it he was glad to serve Arthur again. Life as the Crown Prince's manservant was definitely more exciting than scrubbing Gaius' floors.

Looking outside the small window, Merlin saw Arthur ride into the courtyard, followed by Sir Leon and three more knights Merlin did not know the names of. Arthur looked exhausted but happy so Merlin guessed that the peace negotiations had gone smoothly. With a grin on his face he let the broom fall to the floor and ran outside to greet the prince.

Arthur was just dismounting when Merlin reached him and turned towards his manservant.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed, clapping the young warlock on the shoulder before ordering a waiting servant to inform the king that his son was back. "So," Arthur continued when the servant had gone, "What have you been up to the last week, hm? Not being lazy, I hope?"

Merlin grinned. "Of course not, sire. Your chambers are cleaned, your clothes have been washed and if you want to I can have a hot bath ready for you after your meeting with the king."

"Sounds good," Arthur said. He tugged at the reins of his horse and together they walked to the stables

"I take it that the negotiations were a success?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged. "It's not like we expected to encounter any problems. We've lived in peace for as long as I can remember. The meeting was more formal than anything." He paused. "That's probably the reason Father let me go alone, because it's safe."

They reached the stables and Merlin took the reins from Arthur and led the mare into her box. Fresh hay and straw were already in place so the only thing left to do was to get the saddle off her.

"Be careful with that," Arthur demanded when Merlin wanted to let the heavy saddle fall on the floor. Merlin looked at him questioningly before placing the saddle gently onto the ground, never once breaking eye contact with Arthur.

"It's just a saddle, Arthur," Merlin said slowly, as if talking to a child. "No matter how clumsy you think I am, even I couldn't break it."

Arthur glared at him. "It's not the saddle I'm worried about, _Merlin_, it's what's in the saddle."

He knelt down and opened one of the saddlebags, his back turned towards Merlin so that his manservant could not see what he was doing. After carefully rummaging through the bag for a few moments he stood up, gently cradling something in his hands.

"What's that?" Merlin asked, trying to look over Arthur's shoulders to see what he was holding.

"That," Arthur said, turning around, "Is a present for you."

Merlin's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Arthur held out his hands to him. They were cupping … something.

"What's that?" Merlin repeated, eyeing it closely. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It's a baby owl," he explained, cradling it close to his chest as if he thought Merlin might hurt it.

"A baby owl," Merlin said slowly. "It looks more like a ball of white and brown fluff than an owl." When Arthur did not say anything and instead just glared at him Merlin added with a sigh, "Fine. How did you find it?"

"On our way back, not far away from Camelot," Arthur explained, a bit grudgingly. "It was lying in the grass beside the road under a tree, alone. I wouldn't even have seen it if Llamrei hadn't stumbled off the road. She almost trampled it." He tenderly stroked the little owl in his hands. "It must have fallen out of its nest," Arthur went on, now looking meaningfully at Merlin. "I couldn't leave it there to die. And, as the prince, I can't take care of it. Father would never allow it."

"So, you want me to take care of the fur ball for you?" Merlin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you're the obvious choice, aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur looked smugly. "You're clumsy and the owl is clumsy – a match made in Heaven, don't you think? It immediately reminded me of you."

Merlin looked skeptically at the owl and then at Arthur. "I can see the similarities, sire," he said drily, rolling his eyes.

Arthur grinned. "I knew you would!" he said, smugly. He held out his hands. "Want to take it?"

Merlin sighed, then carefully took the young bird from Arthur, briefly touching Arthur's hands with his fingertips. The owl weighed less than Merlin had thought it would. It fit perfectly into his palms and was surprisingly warm and soft. He looked up at Arthur who was gazing fondly at him. Or the baby owl, Merlin was not sure.

"You're keeping it, then?" Arthur asked, and had Merlin not known him as well as he had he would have never detected the note of insecurity in his voice. Looking back down at the sleeping owl in his arms he considered all the extra work that lay ahead of him, feeding it every few hours, teaching it to fly later, but one look at Arthur's trusting, hopeful face and his decision was made.

"Of course I'm keeping it," he said, smiling reassuringly. "I muck out your horse stables and clean all your stuff, looking after a bird can't be that hard."

The genuine smile that lit up Arthur's face was worth whatever trouble the little owl would bring him, Merlin decided. They stood there for a moment in comfortable silence, both looking down at the owl that still looked more like a ball of fluff than anything else, when Arthur asked, "Are you going to name it?" At Merlin's surprised look he added, "I mean, we can't go on calling it 'it' all the time, now can we?"

"I thought you would name it," Merlin replied. "You've found it, after all."

"Nah." Arthur shook his head. "It's only fair for you to name it since you're the one that's going to take care of it."

"Alright, let me think about it for a moment," Merlin said, looking back down at the owl.

Arthur chuckled. "Don't hurt your head."

"Ha ha." Merlin frowned at him. "Archimedes," he said, finally.

"Archimedes? And I thought I was bad at naming things," Arthur mumbled.

Merlin glared at him and almost crossed his arms before remembering the owl safely nestled there. "I read about someone named Archimedes in one of Gaius' books yesterday and the name kind of stuck. I think it's fitting. Don't you think so, Archimedes?" He asked the tiny owl which cracked an eye open at him. "I think he likes it," Merlin declared proudly and grinned at Arthur who could not help but grin back.

"You're hopeless, Merlin," he said, with a smile, just as someone shouted from outside, "Prince Arthur?"

"In here!" Arthur called back and a moment later a servant came running into the stables.

"The king wants to see you immediately, sire," the servant panted.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look.

"Tell him I'm on my way," Arthur told the servant. He sighed and turned towards Merlin. "I suggest you take our little friend here back to Gaius' rooms and feed him. It should be no problem for you to catch some rats or mice and turn them into a delicious meal for Archimedes here."

Arthur grinned once more at his manservant and petted the little owl that eyed him curiously from his position in Merlin's arms before he turned to go.

"Oh, and Merlin?" he turned around once more.

"Yes, sire?"

"The bath can wait until he's been fed and you've prepared a place for him to stay."

Merlin smiled at him. "Yes, sire."

With a last glance at the unlikely pair, Arthur left the stables, leaving Merlin alone with Archimedes.

"Now, you little ball of fluff," Merlin said, holding the owl up to eye level, "Let's go make a new home for you, shall we."

He could have sworn that Archimedes nodded.

**The End**


End file.
